


Unwind

by Tigergaze



Series: No Angel [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Again, Age Difference, Bathtubs, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Jim is legal in the story, M/M, Teen!Jim, age gap, older!Seb, sebby is a hitman, underage just to be safe, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigergaze/pseuds/Tigergaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Jim's opinion, everything is more fun when Sebastian's involved, taking a bath is no acceptation.<br/>Set in a universe were Hitman Sebastian is dating seventeen year old Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwind

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually set during the same time that Jim and Sebastian are staying in a hotel together. Anyway, thanks to the lovely people who commented before. I really do come so close to not posting things as I think they're rubbish so the encouragement it very kind.  
> I hope you enjoy!

The water was just perfect as Jim rested in the rather large bath of their Hotel room. When he shifted the water sloshed and licked at his skin. The Irish boy was still marvelling that the bathroom had a small telly built into the wall and for a while his curiosity had been captured by a black and white film he had found while flicking about. Of course, it wasn’t too long before Jim wanted Moran’s attention again.

“Seb…” Jim yipped from the bath, shifting to sit up. “You’re taking ages….” He drolled, trying to peer out into the bedroom through the open door.

Sebastian, who had been sitting by the window having a fag, turned his head at the sound of his name being called. He exhaled smoke before leaning over to stub out his fag in an ashtray. “Sorry love…”

Jim grinned as Sebastian came padding into the bathroom. The boy rested his elbows on the edge of the tub, looking up at the man innocently. “Don’t get undressed to fast…” He hummed and Sebastian chuckled, shaking his head. “Thought I was taking ages….” He teased, mimicking the others accent.

“That’s different…” Jim explained, waiting for Moran to start stripping.

The sniper just grinned as he reached down and _slowly_ began to peel his t-shirt off. The smaller smiled wickedly from the tub, watching like a keen tiger ready to pounce. He watched the roll of the fabric as it revealed Sebastian’s delicious torso, Jim's eyes ever greedy for more. Moran dropped the shirt on the ground before starting on his belt buckle. Glancing at the small telly, Sebastian tugged the belt from its loops.

“I haven’t seen that in years…” He mused at the film. Jim let out a noise and reached out, trying to tug down the man’s pants. “Yeah, yeah, yeah, just get to the goods…” He huffed, grinning when Sebastian dropped his pants and underwear. “Make some room...” The older pulled off his socks before climbing in. “Although…this thing it bloody massive…” He sighed contently, enjoying how the hot water enveloped him.

Jim wasted no time before cuddling up to the sniper, nosing at his jaw. “I never got my present…” he purred, grinning innocently. Sebastian let out an exasperated noise. “Why didn’t you remind me before I climbed in? I can’t give it to you now…..” he sighed, looking into the bedroom. Jim put out a hand on his chest, as if to stop the man from rising. “I can’t wait a little longer.” He assured, kissing at the edge of the man’s mouth. “..just a little though…” The boy giggled, humming then as the man reached up and cupped his chin.

They kissed for a long moment, Jim’s tongue eagerly trying to lick its way into Moran’s mouth. When the youths hand slid up to rest on the man’s shoulder, he let out a noise and pulled back a little. “You’re very tense…” he frowned, eyes narrowing at Sebastian. The other blinked and sighed, letting his hand fall from Jim's chin. “It comes with the job I’m afraid….”

“You’re not at work now…..” Jim pointed out, softly massaging the man’s strong shoulders. “It’s hard to turn off….”Sebastian admitted, shutting his eyes as Jim worked his muscles.

At this, the boys hand snaked down under the water and rested on the snipers crotch, making the man’s body twitch. Sebastian’s breath hitched and his eyes cracked open. “You don’t have to-“ He started and Jim rolled his eyes, pressing his lips back against Moran’s to shush him. “Relax…” The younger insisted. As if the man had been given a sedative, Sebastian's shoulders slumped a little and he made no further attempts to stop Jim.

“Good Tiger…” Jim smiled before sucking at the Moran’s bottom lip. His soft hand began to fondle Sebastian under the water, making the man let out noises and a deep moan. Jim kissed to the others jaw, humming and smirking. He gripped Sebastian tighter before starting to make smooth stroking motions.

Sebastian let his head fall back, resting it against the rim of the bath. The boy bit his lip, watching the others reactions. He loved seeing the expresses Moran made when he was being pleasured. It sent a thrill up the younger spine to know that he was the reason for it; he was the one making Sebastian's feel this way.

“Jim…” The man moaned the sound rumbling in his chest. “You’re so cute Seb…” Jim whispered, shifting to sit on the man’s thighs, giving him a better grip on the others cock. “I’m too old to be cute…” Sebastian shuddered, gripping the edge of the tub. “No you’re not…You’re a big, cute tiger…” Jim chuckled, rubbing this thumb over the head of the man’s prick. “Even better, you’re MY big, cute tiger…”

A harsh shudder ran though Sebastian and he reached up and around to the boys head, pulling him close and claiming his mouth.  Jim moaned a little as he began stroking Sebastian faster, the water making a noise as he did.

Moran could feel the pressure building in his abdomen and it made his kisses harsher. Jim chuckled and kissed back with eager enthusiasm. He knew Sebastian wouldn’t last much longer and while the boy was tempted to grip the man’s base and drag this out until Sebastian begged for release, the smaller decide to be kind. The sniper could be so worked up sometimes, but this was meant to be fun, a mini holiday for them both. Though Jim didn't want to let the other know he had half wanted to stay in a hotel to get Moran away from work, to get him all to himself and to his knowledge, the man hadn't' checked his phone since they got here. Jim took that as a personal victory. “I hope someone saw before……maybe they’re wanking over it too…”

Sebastian’s chest was heaving as he panted, hand still keeping Jim's forehead pressed against his own. “You will wank over it, won’t you Seb? Me pressed up against the glass while you have your way with me....doing as you please.....perhaps when you’re alone…maybe at work…sitting up on some rooftop, your mind will wander back to today…” He smiled, the noises the man was letting out warning him of what was next. “Your cock will twitch over the thought of slapping my soft, little arse…”

Sebastian swore before his body tensed and his orgasm hit, making the sniper, arch and gasp, gripping Jim’s hair. The boy smirked and kept his hand moving, though it was softer, lazier now that Sebastian had come.

“That’s better….” He grinned, proud of himself for reducing the older man to a moaning pile of muscle.

Sebastian grinned and looked at Jim, a satisfied look on his face. He couldn’t speak for a moment, his voice failing him. After a few heart beats, the older nodded in agreement. “Much…thank you…” He let go of the boy’s hair, stroking it softly before kissing him once more. “You really are working for that present aren’t you…?” He chuckled, shutting his eyes to enjoying the tingling of his afterglow.

“I might even deserve two…” he teased, making little circles on the man’s chest with his fingertips. Sebastian raised his head from the edge if the bath, eyes opening with a grin as as eyebrow cocked. “Oh do you now?”

“Turn around…” Sebastian said, shifting his legs to get Jim moving. The boy turned in the bath, letting out a surprised noise when Sebastian's strong arms pulled his back against the mans chest. He parted Jim’s legs with his own, pinning them in place.  Jim bit his lip and moaned as a moment later, Sebastian’s hands began to wander, one dipping to the boys cock while the other ran over the smallers torso, brushing over his nipple.

Jim gasped, face going pink and he felt about for something to grip onto. “Seb…” He moaned and the sniper grinned, kissing the top of his head. “Shhh, watch your film, it’s about to get good…”


End file.
